Starting By Now
by Old-Syd
Summary: Post 3x15 HalfWit... What happened after that great scene? HC
1. Maybe

**Hi everybody! I'm a new writer here this is my first story or al least the first one that I upload. I hope you like it.**

**I want you to know that I'm not English so sorry if there is any mistake!**

**This is dedicate to my too wonderful Betas, my sister and Marinusky, Thank you so much girls!!**

**Disclaimer: Of course the are NOT mine...**

**Chapter 1-Maybe**

I just wanted your blood I was doing what I was doing to get some blood from you, there was nothing more, no other intention. Or maybe yes, maybe I take the blood taking like a pretext and what I really wanted was to kiss you.

Just maybe.

And maybe I started that kiss but you kissed me back, your tongue was the first to meet mine into my mouth. It was yours not mine.

Yes, you kissed me back and I know you felt what I felt too, don't even try to deny it. Not when I still can taste you in my mouth.

God knows that I finally took that needle because I didn't want you to die. When I said that if you weren't here there was not much point in staying I was talking seriously. Nothing matter without you. But God also knows how strong I had to be to take that needle. I didn't want to stop kissing you I would have stayed that way forever but your life was in danger so I did what I had to do.

When we find out that you hadn't had cancer and you confirm it I just regretted one thing and it wasn't the kiss, God knows I won't regret kissing you ever. The only thing I will regret for the rest of my life is being so rational to take the damn needle. Maybe I won't have the chance to kiss you again and now that I know how it feels that possibility terrify me.

Maybe and just maybe that's why I drove to your house and I'm standing in front of your door.

_**Did you like it? Do I have to quit right now? What do you think?? Let me know!!**_

_**This was the first chapter, the second it's almost done but review if you want it soon!!**_

_**REVIEW pleaseeeeeeeeee**_


	2. Keys

**Here is the next chapter again, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:They are not mine...**

**KEYS**

House was sitting playing his piano while drinking scotch when he heard the knock on the door. He didn't bother to open it because he thought that the person behind the door was Wilson and he had his own keys. Wilson pushed him to give it to him once when he found his best friend lying on the floor because of the pain.

Yeah, Wilson asked for the key, that's for sure but he never uses it. He stood up and while walking he yelled to the close door.

"Why do you want the damn key if you are not gonna use it?" As soon as he reached the door and opened it he talked to the person on the door. "Next time, use it".

"Well, if you give it to me I promise I will".

It was then when he realized who was it. "Cameron. What are you doing here?" She stayed there, looking at him without saying a word.

"I…I don't know"

"Sure you do"

Cameron looked into the house to see the open piano and the scotch on it. She didn't know what to say so she said the first thing that passed through her mind. "It isn't a little bit late to be drinking?" The first thing that passed through her mind, not the first logical thing that passed through it. Of course it wasn't late to be drinking, the later the better if we are talking about drinking, she new it and so did he.

"Cameron, why are you really here?" She realized she had to say something so she said the truth.

"I came for that sperm sample".

**I know, I know too short but what do you think?? Is this going well??**

**Come on talk to my!! **

**REVIEW!!!!**

**One minute for a very happy Syd!**


	3. Brave Enough

**BRAVE ENOUGH**

If anyone would have been there in that moment they wouldn't have been able to say who was more shocked, if she for had said it or he for what he had heard.

"Can you repeat it?"

She wasn't sure if she was going to be brave enough to say it again. She was.

"I said I came for that sperm sample"

"Explain yourself" He was shocked, of course he was. Was Cameron offering herself to him?

"I can be more specific but not clear" she said while walking into his house closing the door in her way in. "I have already said what I want, now, it's your turn".

"My turn…" Oh God, yes, no doubt she was offering herself to him.

"Yes, your turn. And if you say you want this too you are gonna have your best night ever but if you say no…Well, you are gonna have your best night ever as well because I'm not leaving".

Now she was taking off her t-shirt letting free her bra and while she walked towards him she unbuttoned her pants.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really, this is going to happen no matter what you say"

But it was him who finally took the last step and leant to kiss her. Obviously he wanted this as much as she did. It was him who took off her pants and led them to his room. They stripped each other until both were naked.

And as she promised, that night was going to be the best night of his life and he wouldn't forget it. He couldn't get disappointed.

**What? Did you like?? What do you think about this Cameron?? I like her this way jeje!!**

**I'm sure you think that this was the final but it wasn't… There is one more chapter.**

**Well, I'm going to do something if you review I promise I will update the next chapter but if you don't I won't. Deal?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. It Worked

**Well this has come to the end…This is the last chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

**I want to dedicate the whole fic to my BETA ****Marinusky**** who has helped me very very much with it. I love you girl as I love all your work!!**

**IT WORKED.**

They both were naked lying on House's bed half covered by the sheets. House was in his back and Cameron was caressing his chest with her fingers. Any of them speaking, just enjoying the feeling of being there, together.

"You made me freak out. I mean you came here and literally jumped on me". Cameron stopped her caressing for a moment but soon started it again.

"Didn't you think that this could have ended so wrong, that I could have reject you?"

"Of course I thought about that but…"

He interrupted her. "Did you?"

"Okay, I didn't. I just came here and did what I wanted to do. I wasn't being rational and it felt good, so damn good. I don't regret any of this. You could have said no, you could have pissed me off but you didn't so my no-plan worked".

"Yeah, it worked".

"You know what? I was tired". She continued talking. She had to say it all. "I never knew which House I was going to find. Some days you were soft with me even nice but then the next you were the biggest jerk in the world. I couldn't handle that anymore so when I kissed you and you kissed me back, I realised how much I wanted to get to the final of this. How much I wanted to have something with you. How much I wanted sex with you. How much I wanted a relationship with you". She couldn't stop talking, not now that she has just started. "I don't know how is having a relationship with you I don't even know if you want one but I will be willing to accept any kind of relationship you offer me. I…I…"She stopped again to look at him who was staring at her without blinking.

"Sorry. I talked far too much. Did I scare you?"

He stayed quiet for a while, thinking about what she had just said.

"How much?"

She answered with her not-understanding face. "How much what?"

"Sex, you have just said you want to have sex with me, How much?"

Now, she's smiling, her eyes shinning. This was his way to say that he wanted this too.

"Well, it depends…" Her fingers were no more caressing his chest but his pelvis approaching to his starting-to-get-hard cock.

"On what?"

At this point she put her hand around his cock making him close his eyes while a soft moan escaped through his lips.

"It depends on which kind of relationship you are ready to offer me".

"What would you say if I tell you I want it all, a full relationship?"

"Well, it that case" she said while sitting above him "pretty much, we are going to have pretty much fun". And with this she leant to kiss him.

"Starting by now"

That was all, what do you think? Let me Know, Push the Bottom!!!

Thank you all for read it!

Again, a minute for a very very happy Syd ;)


End file.
